Insane
by lucreziadormentaire
Summary: What happens when two of the craftiest captains cornered our precious Yamaguchi Tadashi to a wall? What will Tsukki do? It all begins with the simplest of touch. (OiKuroYama PWP with a twist) (eventual TsukkiYama)
1. Act One

**A/n:** I can see my ticket to heaven slowly fades away; evaporating into nothing. _Anyway_ , there will be foursome later on. Yay.

 **I do not own the cover image. Credits to pixiv ID:** **3980565**

 **Underage warning!**

* * *

The first thing Yamaguchi noticed about Oikawa was his serve. He knew Tsukishima is bad at receiving, so he aimed his killer serves right at him. Of course, it pissed Yamaguchi more than it should. Just the mention of his name was enough to rankle him.

Although there was this thought of not being able to catch up and being out of reach. No matter how insufferable Oikawa is or ever was, he is, most definitely, an admirable player. Not only that he has his own trademark serve, he is also good at everything else. He's a respectable captain and a reliable setter. While Yamaguchi on the other hand, well, if it weren't for his serve, he wouldn't be able to stand on the same court as Tsukki – or Oikawa, in that matter. Even if everyone else told him that he still has a lot of room to grow, but looking back at his friends; Hinata, Kageyama, and even Tsukishima, it made his heart shrinks a little.

He knew he isn't good enough. He knew there is still a lot of things he needs to improve, starting from his serve. He knew there is no way he could ever catch up to Oikawa Tooru. Even in his head, it still sounded a little funny.

So when the _Grand_ _King_ offered him his hand from across the net, he was left speechless, staring at those pair of brown, round eyes.

Oikawa had smiled at him, with his hand still dangling awkwardly in the air. It took Yamaguchi a while to finally snap out of his daze and accepted Oikawa's hand.

"You had us worried for a while there," Oikawa started when he felt Yamaguchi's hand tensed around his. "Good job, Yamaguchi." There was a strain in his voice that Yamaguchi couldn't help but hear.

"Th – Thank you." He stuttered. He didn't know why he was nervous, but his hand was warm, and there was a spark making its way to the center of his stomach.

It was really, just a formal and simple gesture.

But the contact made his stomach flips a little.

As he walked outside of the court, he couldn't help but feel Kageyama and Hinata's eyes following him quietly. He joined Tsukishima right afterward, trying to hide his figure behind his friend's height. Soon enough, most of his team disappeared behind the corner, but he could still their screams and cheers. He couldn't help but marvel at their large amount of energy.

Tsukishima was still next to him, walking at a slower pace as if he was trying to peel himself away from the obnoxiously loud group of people.

After years of being friends, the silence was comfortable for them.

Yamaguchi felt a hand on the back of his head, gently moving up and down, tousling his hair.

"Good work. Out there." Tsukishima said meekly, turning his face a bit to the right.

Yamaguchi flushed a deep shade of red and bowed his head slightly to hide his face. But before he was able to come out with a reply, Tsukishima retracted his hand back and walked a little in front of him.

Yamaguchi grinned wryly. Oh well. Even the smallest affection from Tsukishima is enough for him. After all, he knew, more than anyone, that no matter how cold his friend is, he still cares about him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"Wh – Why are you here, Oikawa-san?" Yamaguchi asks with trembling voice.

"Hmm?" Oikawa raises a brow at him, his smile wide suggestive. "What, I can't see my favorite team battling it off at the Nationals?"

"Fa – Favorite team?" Yamaguchi backs away, his back flat against the wall behind him.

Another guy with a dark, chaotic hair laughs. "You're scaring him, Oikawa,"

Oikawa glances sideway at Kuroo, his smile disappears from his face. "Right. I want to see Tobio-chan loses."

"The – Then," Yamaguchi hesitates. _Then why the fuck are you here?_ _Shouldn't you be off somewhere, pestering Kageyama instead?!_

Yamaguchi slides down the wall, attempting to make his figure small. Kuroo and Oikawa are looming in front of him, cornering him into a wall at the deserted part of the stadium. He doesn't know why, but he's scared. Tsukishima is not there with him; in fact, he hasn't seen him ever since they first arrived at the stadium in Tokyo.

"When is your first game?" Kuroo asks after he's done staring and grinning at him. _What a freak._

"It's… It's actually tomorrow but Daichi-san said we need to observe the place and watch the first few games in order for us not to get nervous once we finally get into the court." Yamaguchi says timidly.

"So you still have a day off, then?" Oikawa tilts his head and leans closer.

"I can take you on a tour around the city if you want," Kuroo offers, wriggling his eyebrows.

Yamaguchi stares at him, puzzled. Oikawa, in another case, whips his head to face Kuroo, irritation written clear all over his place. "That's not fair," He mopes. "That's not what we agreed on, Kuroo."

Kuroo flashes the brunette a playful sneer. "I know, I know, I'm just kidding,"

In amidst of all this, Yamaguchi secretly hopes Tsukishima would walk through them and helps him out. He's getting restless by the passing seconds, and particularly because Kuroo and Oikawa keep on exchanging weird smiles right in front of his face. "What… you agreed on?"

Kuroo's expression darkens at Yamaguchi's question. "I'm glad you asked," He sings. His voice sends a chill down Yamaguchi's spine. He swallows.

"Do you know who he is, _Yama-chan_?" Oikawa questions, his usual dazzling smile pops back on his face. He points his thumb at the guy next to him, who tips his chin almost immediately, trying to look smug.

Yamaguchi grimaces at the nickname and at Kuroo's reaction. "Yes, of course, he's Kuroo-san." He replies simply. Of course he knows Kuroo anywhere. Who wouldn't forget that hair? And also, those thighs. Those tasty, strong thighs. Yamaguchi actually drags his eyes down to Kuroo's legs. _Oh god,_ he's wearing his volleyball shorts.

Oikawa tips his chin and clicks his tongue. "Eyes up here, Yama-chan."

Yamaguchi rapidly blinks his eyes, embarrassment slowly creeping down his back. What is he thinking?! He can't get swayed now, of all times! "S – Sorry,"

Kuroo chuckles. "You looked a bit distracted, are you okay?" He props his hand on the wall next to Yamaguchi's head and inches closer.

Oh no, of course he can't admit that he likes his thighs. "Y – Yes."

"I should've brought my shorts too," Oikawa grumbles from between his teeth. Kuroo laughs at him, and Yamaguchi can feel his warm breath on his face. He blushes.

"And what? Basks in humiliation?"

"Shut up, Kuroo." Oikawa pushes his friend's face away with his palm and brings his attention back to Yamaguchi. "So, you know Kuroo, but you didn't know we're friends, right? Like, _good_ friends."

Kuroo snorts; earning another shove in the face by Oikawa. Yamaguchi, still confused beyond relief, only shakes his head. "Not until recently."

"Are you surprised?" Kuroo asks him, beaming.

Yamaguchi dawdles for a bit, nervously picking at his nails. "Not really," He answers softly. If someone with a detestable personality like Oikawa and Kuroo get along well, it wouldn't be so overwhelming. "I'm more surprise… as to why I'm here."

"Oho?" Kuroo ogles at him, still smiling his Cheshire smile.

Yamaguchi gulps and looks around the place. It's still completely empty, save for the three of them.

"Do you have the slightest idea, to why you are here, Yama-chan?" Oikawa begins.

Yamaguchi briskly shakes his head. He's currently in the dark now. Oikawa is better off bothering Kageyama, and Kuroo… Kuroo gets along better with Tsukki anyway. He should've been pestering Tsukki instead. But…

He doesn't want that now, does he?

Yamaguchi knows about the extra practice Kuroo had been giving Tsukishima back at the training camp. At one side, he's really happy that Tsukishima is finally showing some interest at volleyball. On the other side… He thinks he finds the sight of someone else calling Tsukki _Tsukki_ was revolting.

But Kuroo is hot, and tall, and _maybe_ , smart, so he can't blame Tsukki if he'd rather spend his time hanging out with Nekoma's captain.

"Oi, w – what's wrong," Kuroo says suddenly, breaking him off of his wandering thought. "You looked like you're about to cry,"

"H – Huh?" Yamaguchi looks up, blinking away the tears pooling in his eyes. "I – I'm just sleepy, I think." He musters up a nervous smile.

Oikawa sighs softly, holding his gaze with Yamaguchi. "We've been watching you, you know. Back in the training camp and at the match." He says, lifting his hand up and toys with a strand of Yamaguchi's hair.

Yamaguchi draws his head back until it hit the wall. "Wa… Watching me?" _Why me?_

Kuroo offers him a small, more content smile. "Yep, and it was obvious to us that you are…"

"Stressed out." The two older men say in union.

Yamaguchi widens his eyes in shock. "Me…? Stressed out?" He starts tentatively before laughing bitterly. _As if. I barely even do anything_. _I don't have the audacity to be stressed out, when I have yet to achieve anything in my life._

Oikawa rolls his eyes and flicks Yamaguchi's forehead slowly. "See? You're doing it again." He drags his index finger to the crease between Yamaguchi's eyebrows. "You're overthinking."

His face reddens at the contact. Oikawa's finger is cold and relaxing, it's weird. He whines.

"This probably has something to do with Tsukki, right?" Kuroo leans away and folds his arms, his gaze questioning. The way his bestfriend's name rolls out of Kuroo's lips irritates Yamaguchi, but at the same time it leaves him with a feeling of hopelessness.

"The tall glasses dude? The one who stopped Ushijima's spike?" Oikawa quips, momentarily shifts his attention to Kuroo.

Kuroo grins in triumph. "Yep. And it's all thanks to me." Yamaguchi hates just how right Kuroo is.

Oikawa scoffs. "Yeah, right."

"No… he's right." Yamaguchi opens his mouth tentatively and ducks his head. "Kuroo-san has been helping Tsukki a lot and…" He trails off. Oikawa hurriedly draws Yamaguchi's chin and lifts his face.

"You're in love with him, aren't you, Yama-chan?" Oikawa jeers, looking down at him.

The younger boy lets out a small, weak squeak. Oikawa and Kuroo are both looking at him with wild, searching eyes and he wants to throw up. He wants to throw up because he's scared, he's scared of how much they've been right and how badly he has fallen for Tsukishima.

And that it's blatantly obvious.

The inside of his stomach churns anxiously.

"I – I…" He opens his mouth just to close it afterward. Oh, how he wants to just die and get it over with.

"Shush now," Oikawa suddenly says, his gentle fingers slowly making their way to Yamaguchi's neck and to his jaw. "There's no need to panic, no one else but us knows, of course."

Yamaguchi screws his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. Why is Oikawa consoling him?

"It's okay to cry, I know how hard it is, hiding all those feelings deep within your heart." The brunette continues, drawing circles down Yamaguchi's cheek with his thumb softly.

True enough, Yamaguchi does calm down after a while, but there's still a weird thumping in his chest that he just couldn't place. He looks up to find Kuroo and Oikawa still looking down at him, but no precarious air around them this time.

"You're really cute, Yama-chan." Oikawa utters quietly, narrowing his eyes. "It's such a waste of good resource, you know?"

 _Cute? Good resource?!_ Those two words fly around inside of Yamaguchi's head, refusing to settle down. He shifts his gaze to Kuroo, who is holding the same intense gaze as Oikawa. "I – I'm not cute," He stutters bashfully, cheeks warm and rosy.

"Who said so? Did _Tsukki_ say that?" Kuroo butts in, grabbing into Yamaguchi's hip.

"Whoa – "Yamaguchi gasps loudly, trying to shy away from the touch – but Oikawa's arm keeps him in place. He shrinks down on where he's standing, trying to hide his face with the collar of his jacket.

"So, we have a proposition for you." Oikawa murmurs quietly. "And we weren't exactly expecting a rejection, so, work with me, okay?" He beams, and Yamaguchi knows it's one of his half-hearted smiles he throws over to his fangirls.

"I thought you said it was a proposition…" Yamaguchi mumbles weakly.

Kuroo huffs wearily. "Propositions, obligations, whatever," He pulls his hand back and ruffles his hair. "Oikawa keeps forcing me on using these difficult words and he doesn't even know the meaning."

"Excuse me! I do!" Oikawa clicks his tongue in annoyance and glares at Kuroo. "Please don't pay any attention to him, Yama-chan. What I'm trying to say is, we are concerned of your well-being and we're here to offer you a stress-reliever."

Yamaguchi perks up at the word _stress reliever_ , but his mind is still clouded with doubts. "…Why?"

"Why?" Oikawa echoes incredulously. "Because you're adorable, that's why."

Yamaguchi eyes them warily. He thinks he gets what they're trying to achieve, even if it's just a glimpse.

"Besides," Kuroo continues. "It'll be a good experience. For the three of us, you know."

Yamaguchi swallows thickly and remains to stare at them quietly. He keeps his mouth shut all the time; scared of the words threatening to leave his lips.

"You're desperate, aren't you?" He understands now why Kageyama hates Oikawa so much. He's like the devil. His words are sweet and influential, but they hide a deeper, darker meaning.

The thrill excites him somewhat, and he has to grab onto his arms to stop himself from shivering.

"It might help you get your mind off Tsukishima," Kuroo says this time, dropping down the nickname. "Or maybe, the other way around."

Yamaguchi bites his lower lip. He's scared; scared of the possibility and the temptation.

Oikawa seems to distinguish Yamaguchi's reaction and the growing tension between them, so he finishes off with a dark, carnal smirk.

"So, how about it, Yama-chan?"

* * *

Tokyo is so big. It's almost frightening how big and busy this city is.

He wonders where Tsukki might be, at this time of day. Probably still back at the stadium with the rest of his team.

Would they be searching for him, if he's suddenly gone missing?

Aw, heck, he really didn't think that far ahead.

Oikawa captures his face with his hands, pulling him out of his daydreaming. His breath now comes out quick and shallow, trying to keep in pace with his pulse.

Oikawa's beautiful honey eyes draw him in, until he's sagging weakly against the older man's shoulder. He can hear the sound of Kuroo's laugh; low and soft.

He wonders how he got here.

The three of them are now inside of Oikawa's hotel room, and what started off as the innocent knuckles kissing and cheeks caressing turns into a mess of sucking and tasting.

Kuroo is licking at his palm, _just like a cat,_ he thought. It tickles at first, but as Kuroo drags his tongue to his finger and begins sucking, what tickles is the inside of his stomach. The inside of Kuroo's mouth is warm and wet, and since he had never experienced such thing before, he doesn't know how to feel. He should've feel gross, should've shove Kuroo away because it's disgusting, his hand is filthy and God knows what he had been touching – but he doesn't. Instead, he brings his other hand to his face to hide his expression.

"Don't be shy," Oikawa catches his wrist and nuzzles into Yamaguchi's hand. "You look really good right now, Yama-chan."

He whimpers quietly. That's not true; he must've looks like a mess right now.

Oikawa lowers his head and indulges him in a soft kiss. He presses his head further down to the mattress underneath him, feeling the cold fabric against his neck as Oikawa slowly licks on his lips.

Kuroo pulls his finger out with a distinct popping sound, leaving a wet trail of spit from his lips to the tip of Yamaguchi's digit.

It's embarrassing. Everything is embarrassing; he's even shaking violently.

But why does he feel so aroused?

Now that both of his hands are free, he wraps them around Oikawa's neck, guiding him to go harder, deeper. Oikawa is smiling against his impatient lips when he feels a cold touch ghosting on his thigh.

Kuroo kisses the inside of his thigh, parting his legs open with his hand. Yamaguchi groans at the contact, breaking his kiss with Oikawa. "N – No, not there…" He breathes out.

Oikawa laughs airily, but continues on dragging his lazy, wet kisses down to Yamaguchi's jaw and neck. Kuroo doesn't seem to care at the slightest as he grounds his teeth down on Yamaguchi's flesh, leaving a mark down his crotch. Yamaguchi lets out a noise similar to a sob and unconsciously bucks his hips.

Oikawa does the same on his neck, and it's warm, the feeling of his tongue against Yamaguchi's bare skin. He tilts his head, giving more space for Oikawa to work on.

His thought roams to his teammates for a second, and he ponders what their reaction would be like if they found out about this. He wonders what Tsukishima would say.

Oikawa draws back and sits up on the bed. Yamaguchi looks at him through his glassy eyes, and the guy smiles at him. It's so intoxicating.

Oikawa slowly pulls at the hem of his shirt, trying to get it off. Yamaguchi arches his back at the motion and it takes no time for Oikawa to finally undress him. He throws Yamaguchi's shirt down, joining his Karasuno jacket on the floor.

Kuroo sits up too, joining Oikawa. He licks his lips hungrily while his stare roams around Yamaguchi's body. The kid wants to die; he's so self-conscious and ashamed. The two guys looming above him eyes him wildly, like a predator waiting to pounce on his prey. Yamaguchi grabs tightly into the sheet and curls his toes.

"D – Don't just stare at me," He whines weakly, his head dizzy with urges.

"But you're so lovely," Oikawa comments, his hand traveling down Yamaguchi's waist, pulling at the rubber of his volleyball shorts.

"But it's not fair," Yamaguchi mumbles messily, narrowing his eyes. "That I'm the only one who's embarrassed."

Kuroo lets out a feral grin. "I see what you're getting at," He swiftly pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him in the same state as Yamaguchi. Oikawa raises one of his eyebrows at the sight.

"Oh," He breathes out, amazed.

Yamaguchi – poor, little Yamaguchi is rendered speechless. He can't tear his eyes away because Kuroo is so toned and perfectly built, and Christ, he's just so goddamn hot, what more can he say? So it's not only the thighs. Yamaguchi sighs.

"You like what you see?" Kuroo teases, pushing Oikawa away and kneels in front of Yamaguchi. Oikawa only shoots him a dirty look before climbing out of bed. For what, Yamaguchi couldn't care less.

He only nods resolutely.

"Come here," Kuroo invites, pulling on Yamaguchi's forearm to help him sits up. Yamaguchi climbs onto his laps, his arms circling around the taller lad's neck. They stare at each other for a while, foreheads pressing against each other's. Kuroo's eyes are as intimidating as they ever were, but they're also deep and passionate, and Yamaguchi just couldn't suppress all the wants building up inside his chest. He dives in, mouth moving in sync with Kuroo's, feeling his muscle tenses up under his touch. Yamaguchi never kissed anyone this deep before, back then he didn't know just how addicting it feels when their tongues dance around each other's and the suffocating feeling it leaves him. Yamaguchi moans, his hand making its way to Kuroo's head to pull at his hair.

He's glad he does that because the movement causes Kuroo to groan and lurches forward, knocking them down to the mattress. Yamaguchi flops to his back with Kuroo just on top of him, the two of them out of breath. Kuroo wastes no time to go back on kissing his jaw sloppily and bites on his ear. As if on instinct, Yamaguchi spreads his legs apart and crosses them on Kuroo's waist, pulling them flush together. Kuroo hums and rolls his hips against him, and what comes afterward makes Yamaguchi moans even harder.

"Oh my God," Yamaguchi pants, feeling a spark just under his stomach. He makes a weird, choking noise when Kuroo continues to do just so, grinding his hips against Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi holds him closer, stronger, because he needs it, he needs the friction, and he wants it bad.

"Uh-huh. Getting chummy without me now, are you?" Yamaguchi hears a voice from his side and he's forced to open his eyes. Oikawa is standing beside the bed, one hand on his hips and the other one holding a plastic bag filled with… he's not sure what.

"You're ruining the mood, Oikawa…" Kuroo growls, his breath hot on Yamaguchi's ear. The boy squirms.

"Oh, come on, you love me." Oikawa says, climbing onto the bed to pull on Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo rises slowly and meets Oikawa's eyes. The brunette is smirking deviously, tipping on Kuroo's chin before they kiss, right before Yamaguchi's eyes.

Their kiss is sensual and arousing, like a battle of dominance. It makes Yamaguchi's mouth goes completely dry. He still has his legs tangled in Kuroo's waists, but he isn't sure what to do now that he's left on his own.

Oikawa flings his arms around Kuroo's shoulder as Kuroo's hand totters to unbutton the guy's shirt. He palms on the abs of Oikawa's stomach, occasionally digging his nails into the fair skin.

They finish the kiss messily, open-mouthed and tongues barely touching. Yamaguchi flicks his tongue on his own lips hungrily, his dick twitching for some attention. He whimpers softly, trying to get noticed.

Oikawa quickly turns to face him, his face red and his lips swollen. Yamaguchi inhales shakily. "What's wrong, Yama-chan? Do you want some too?"

Yamaguchi throws away his pride and all of that bullshit he tossed at Tsukishima back at the training camp and nods his head.

"See? It's not that hard to be honest with yourself," Oikawa shrugs off his shirt and drops down to kiss Yamaguchi, _again_. The boy hauls him closer, impatient.

Kuroo watches with amusement before sinking down to lick at Yamaguchi's shoulder blade. When Kuroo shifts, Yamaguchi can feel the guy's growing erection brushes against his and he closes his eyes, imagining the one guy he hopes would be here instead.

" _Tsukki_ ," Yamaguchi wails sweetly against Oikawa's wet lips. The two men stop abruptly, peering at each other curiously.

"But he's not here," Oikawa whispers.

Yamaguchi bites back a sob. "Yeah," He answers. Kuroo hesitates a little before biting at the skin of his shoulder, licking and sucking at the spot. When Yamaguchi comes out with another choked, "Yeah," The two older guys breathe out in relief.

"This is your first time isn't it, Yama-chan?" Oikawa says, gently tracing down the freckles on Yamaguchi's skin. "Are you scared?"

Yamaguchi glances at him then at Kuroo. He holds his gaze steady when he shakes his head with determination. "I'm… not really. Maybe. So that's why... um…" He struggles to find the words so instead his chews on his lips while peering down at where he's connected with Kuroo by the hips.

Kuroo raises his brows in acknowledgment. "Heh, feisty aren't you." Kuroo teases and pulls away, the loss of touch causes Yamaguchi to fidget. "It's good to be young isn't it~"

Oikawa frowns at him skeptically. "Are you an old man?"

Kuroo grins innocently while placing Yamaguchi's calf on his shoulder. "Hey, at least I'm still able to experience the thrill of high school volleyball," He then yanks Yamaguchi's shorts and boxer down with one fluid motion. Yamaguchi wheezes, clearly not expecting that. He's completely naked now, and he's not sure if he can take this much pressure. He blindly reaches out for Oikawa and wraps his arms around the guy's waist.

"Fuck you Kuroo," Oikawa grunts, while gently petting Yamaguchi's hair. "You're scaring him, you stupid cat. Quench your thirst a little," He lets Yamaguchi to rest his head on his laps. The kid buries his face into his jeans and twists his body around, embarrassed.

Kuroo glares at him. "What he's sticking so much to you for? Are you his mom?" He complains, once he's finished pulling Yamaguchi's shorts completely.

"He's just shy,"

"He's naked and hard." Kuroo states matter-of-factly. Yamaguchi visibly flinches.

Oikawa shoots his friend a weird look. "And that's, Kuroo, why you never had any chance with women." Kuroo looks at him in disgust but he brushes it off like it was nothing and switches his attention back to Yamaguchi. "Why are you self-conscious now? Don't you want _this_ _idiot_ to touch you?"

Oikawa lets one of his hand wanders freely to Yamaguchi's back, lightly touching at his sensitive skin. Yamaguchi writhes before finally, hums in approval. His dick has been itching to be touched, anyway. So he turns his body slightly, though his face is still pressed to Oikawa's torso desperately.

Kuroo gulps before taking Yamaguchi's pulsing cock in his hand. He is indeed, already hard and dripping with pre-cum. He wasn't kidding when he said it's his first time. Yamaguchi sighs into Oikawa's stomach, slowly releasing the tension in his muscle.

"The lube's in the bag," Oikawa supplies casually, gesturing his head to the plastic bad he had brought minutes ago.

With his other hand, Kuroo pulls the bag closer and rummages for a bottle of lube. He coats his fingers slick with it before carefully, wrapping them around Yamaguchi's length with his other hand.

Yamaguchi twitches and hisses in contentment, moving his hips to meet the touch. "Mmn, It's – It's cold,"

Kuroo smirks haughtily at the reaction and begins moving his fists up and down Yamaguchi's shaft in a slow, steady motion. Yamaguchi doesn't even make any effort to conceal his growing moans anymore. He buries his nails deep into the skin of Oikawa's waist. The guy grits his teeth in order to suppress his urge, his breath coming out long and desperate.

"Kuroo-san," Yamaguchi breathes out. "F – Faster," He shifts his head on Oikawa's laps when he suddenly feels _something_ poking his cheek from behind Oikawa's jeans. He opens his eyes, suddenly very aware of where he is and what he's doing. "O – Oikawa-san?" He begins tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Um, are you…" He's being cut short as Kuroo's thumb swipes at his head and he raises his hips weakly. "Oikawa-san, do you –"

"You want to try sucking on my dick, Yamaguchi?" Oikawa cuts him off harmlessly, as if he's offering candy to a kid. Yamaguchi tenses immediately, the inside of his head's a _mess_.

"I – I can?" He blurts out. "I – I mean, I've... I've never done that before so…"

"That's why I'm asking you – do you want to or not?"

Oikawa and Kuroo both exchange glances as Yamaguchi considers on his options. Does he really want to put another man's thing in his mouth?

One thing leads to another, and now Yamaguchi finds himself down on all fours, shamelessly presenting his back to Kuroo while waiting for Oikawa to finish unbuckling his pants. Being the only child in the house, in all his life he's never seen someone else's dick besides his own and his father's. So his first impression of Oikawa's cock is a little… odd. But still a bit tempting, that he cannot lie. Yamaguchi touches it experimentally at first, peering through his lashes at Oikawa for his response. When he grips at the base, Oikawa scrunches up his face lovingly and the color rises to his cheeks. Yamaguchi can feel the excitement fluttering inside his stomach.

He begins licking at the side at first and Oikawa's breath quickens at the process. Liking the reaction, Yamaguchi drags his tongue down underneath the cock, causing Oikawa to chew on his nails frantically. " _Tadashi_ …" The older guy says softly. The mention of his first name only serves to motivate him more. He slowly slips the head of Oikawa's arousal between his lips, completely taken in by the exquisite expression Oikawa is making that he forgotten about Kuroo – until the guy roughly grabs him by his balls, that is.

"Ngh," Yamaguchi immediately throws his head back, the sudden roughness is completely unexpected for him. "Ku – Kuroo-san," He exhales.

Kuroo grins, and Yamaguchi can hear his soft mocking laugh from afar.

It's hard to keep his focus on Oikawa when Kuroo is constantly teasing his length, and what's more, he seems to be really good at it. Oikawa tastes funny and full, but not completely unpleasant. He's happy enough Oikawa looks like he's enjoying it even though it's his first time. And what is this tight feeling pooling under his belly… Is he really that close?

He needs it, he needs the release. "Mmf, Kuroo-san, can I – "He begs, curling his toe deeper into the sheet.

Oikawa smiles. "What do you want to do, Kuroo?" He hums brightly, winking his eyes at Kuroo. Yamaguchi looks up momentarily, confusion written on his face.

"Hmm, what I wonder." Kuroo wonders out loud, his tone flirtatious. A few seconds later, Yamaguchi loses all the pressure on his dick as Kuroo draws his hand back. Yamaguchi whines, and with Oikawa's dick still deep inside his throat, the vibration causes Oikawa to slouches forward weakly, holding tightly into Yamaguchi's head.

"Tadashi, ah," Oikawa murmurs while biting his lips. "The – There," His knees are shaking and he wants nothing more than to come undone on his cute junior's face.

Yamaguchi drops his mouth open altogether when he feels something cold poking at his ass. He inhales sharply and fidgets.

"Ah," Oikawa sounds a little disappointed, but he still holds his smile, regardless. "Relax, Yamaguchi. If you're tense Kuroo won't be able to prepare you," He says calmly, tucking Yamaguchi's messy hair behind his ear.

Yamaguchi presses his lips into a thin line and nods solemnly. He's still a little stiff, but Oikawa's reassuring hand on him relaxes him a little. When Kuroo's finger finds his entrance, he makes a weird squeaky noise.

"Oh," Oikawa and Kuroo both say in harmony. "That's cute."

Yamaguchi, absolutely humiliated, wants to come out with a good retort but is brought to a whining mess thanks to Kuroo who is now slowly massaging his hole. _No, No that's weird, it's disgusting, Kuroo-san._

Although he doesn't have it in him to tell the guy straight.

Oikawa whispers sweet nothing into his ear, calming him down, and his touch is still as relaxing and warm, just like what he remembered. As Kuroo pushes his finger in experimentally, the two of them gasp when the whole finger is easily sucked in, and Yamaguchi unconsciously tightens around it.

Yamaguchi yelps, his elbows giving up on him as his head falls weakly to the bed. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but it doesn't feel that right either. It's like having a suppository shoved into the ass. He's been there before.

"Tadashi?" A voice calls out to him.

"Mm?" He hums, clearly still in a daze.

"Does it hurt? Want me to stop?" Kuroo asks soothingly. Kuroo calls him by his given name. Kuroo has a finger up in his ass. He doesn't know why he's super excited, but it's good, at least.

He moves his head from side to side. "No…"

"Then," Kuroo crooks his finger and adds another one in. It hurts a little, but Yamaguchi gradually familiarized himself with the feeling of fullness. It feels better now than with just one finger and he can feel his pre-cum dripping down, wetting the sheet.

He shivers when Kuroo starts moving his fingers, warming him up. His fingers are grinding against his walls, stretching him gently. Slowly but surely, a wave of pleasure washes over him, making his knees weak and his cock twitches. He can't possibly come like this, he thinks. He needs more.

"Kuroo," Yamaguchi drops the honorific and wiggles his butt unashamedly. "Please," He slurs.

He feels the bed dips when Oikawa suddenly stands on his knees and crawls to where Kuroo is. "I can't believe you guys are having fun on your own,"

"You were having fun too, a few minutes ago,"

When the movement of Kuroo's fingers suddenly stops, Yamaguchi knows it's because he's kissing Oikawa. He can hear the wet sound resonating in the room, causing him to fume. It's really arousing, to be stuck in a midst of all this.

"Tadashi's butt is so cute," Oikawa says hoarsely, earning a grunt from the said boy.

When Kuroo inserts his third and final finger, Yamaguchi had already relaxed and loose. It slips in almost immediately, earning a content sigh from the boy. Kuroo leans down to place an open-mouthed kiss to Yamaguchi's bare back. "You're doing great," He murmurs into Yamaguchi's skin.

Hearing him says that feels so satisfying. Yamaguchi reaches for his leaking dick, stroking it up and down. It feels different from when Kuroo was touching him. Kuroo's hands are bigger and warmer than him, and he'd already miss the feelings.

He hears the sound of bottle uncapping and plastic rustling, followed by a lewd noise he'd rather not hear. Yamaguchi presses his face more into the mattress, muffling his impatient moan as Kuroo steadies his hips. "Oikawa, can you get me a pillow?"

"If you promise I can do you later," Yamaguchi's ears are on fire.

"I'm not gonna promise you anything, just get me the damn pillow,"

Oikawa grumbles out something vulgar but he throws Kuroo a pillow nonetheless. Kuroo slides the thing underneath Yamaguchi waist.

"Tadashi," Oikawa calls for him, voice sweet and addicting. The brunette places a kiss on the back of his shoulder. "You'll be okay, trust Kuroo on this alright?"

He's actually not that worried, to be completely honest. The two of them have been very patient and gentle with him, and the affection gives him butterfly right on his belly. He's never been so fulfilled and at the same time desperate like this before.

Kuroo enters him slowly, starting from the tip. Little by little Kuroo fills him to the point where he's left numb by the feeling. Tears are starting to pool in his eyes, threatening to spill when Kuroo's length stuffs him completely. Yamaguchi sobs, his breath uneven. "F – Fuck,"

Kuroo groans as well, and how Yamaguchi wishes he could see his face. "He's really tight,"

Oikawa chuckles lightly. "Wouldn't it be weird if he's not?"

"I feel so full," Yamaguchi nags.

"Is it no good?" Kuroo asks him gullibly.

Yamaguchi takes a while to answer, but when he does, he sounds rough and husky. "It's good."

Oikawa giggles next to him.

"So can I move now?"

Yamaguchi nods, even though he's not sure whether Kuroo can see him or not. The tension seems to be dissipating as they work out on a slow, steady rhythm. Yamaguchi tries moving his hips to keep up with the pace, eliciting short, breathy moans with every thrust.

When Kuroo hits his prostate, Yamaguchi tips his head back, his breath comes out heated and fast; apparently, the pain he's been trying to suppress has turned out to be a good pain. Even with his dick left untouched, he can feel his body shakes in pleasure, he knows he's close – and with how tense Kuroo has been, he knows the guy is too.

"Kuroo, come on, more…" He cries, holding out his hand to the back, where Kuroo instantly reaches out for and intertwines their fingers together.

Yamaguchi finishes first; tightening himself around Kuroo before he comes with a muffled groan. Kuroo follows not long after, emptying himself inside of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi collapses right after – his limbs finally give up on him. Kuroo pulls out of him and sighs wearily. Still in his post-orgasm daze, Yamaguchi stares distantly at the wall behind Oikawa.

Right. Oikawa. How could he forget?!

He sits up straight immediately, ignoring the complaint his tensed muscles is giving him. "O – Oikawa-san you haven't – "

Oikawa beams at him and gently pushes him back down to the bed. "That's alright. You should rest." He reasons. "Besides, I have this guy right here – he's like my personal toilet." Oikawa points at Kuroo, whose expression sours right away.

"What the fuck?" Kuroo snarls. "I ain't helping you with anything," He scoffs while tying up the condom on his hand. The sight of it makes Yamaguchi blush.

"Do you want anything, Yama-chan? Maybe a drink?" Oikawa offers, ignoring Kuroo completely.

Yamaguchi's smile widens. "You're so nice, Oikawa-san. Just like a doting mother."

"What."

Kuroo bursts into a laughing fit. He laughs like a hyena, Yamaguchi notes. Oikawa yells something at the dark-haired guy, looking a bit offended. He lets the commotion before him lulls him to sleep, since it's been a long time since he's been this satisfied.

Unknowingly to him, his phone has been ringing for half an hour now, with about ten messages in his inbox and almost fifteen missed calls.

* * *

 **a/n: *hug own knees and curl self into a ball* I cant write porn gomen**

Anyway there's still one chapter to go!


	2. Act Two

"Let's exchange phone numbers,"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi stops midway in trying to put on his clean shirt.

"You don't really think this'll be a one-time thing, do you Yama-chan?" Oikawa sits cross-legged on the bed, grinning animatedly at him.

In all honesty, Yamaguchi thought that it is. Now that Oikawa said that, he's not sure whether to feel happy or to be depressed. "Uh, but I…"

"You were great!" Oikawa tips his body forward. "Just ask Kuroo here!" He points at the man lying limp behind him. Earning no reaction or whatnot, Oikawa grunts. "Kurooo, tell little Yama-chan here that he did great."

Kuroo doesn't budge from where he's lying down but he stirs a little. "Shut up, I'm fucking tired," He mumbles, "And yeah, Yamaguchi… Maybe we could do it again…" He ends it up with a tired yawn before dozing off again.

"See?" Oikawa turns back to him, eyes hopeful and twinkling.

"I… um," Yamaguchi pulls his shirt down slowly. "I'll see what I can do about it." He says blushingly, his entire face burning.

"Fantastic! Just, let me grab my phone first."

* * *

His legs are wobbly and it's almost hard to keep his posture steady. Apparently a few of his teammates realize too.

Yamaguchi joined his team back at the hotel they're staying in the afternoon. Nobody had asked him anything, but judging from the weird stare they were giving him, he was pretty sure they had heard about what happened.

"I heard from Sawamura-san," Tsukishima says once they're alone in the room, "That you were hanging out with Kuroo-san and the rest of Nekoma team."

Yamaguchi grits his teeth. So that's what Kuroo had been telling them. Still, feigning innocence would only serve to piss Tsukishima off even more, so he decides to play along. "Oh, um, yeah. He said he'll take me around the city." He answers as casually as he can while busying himself with folding up his laundry.

Tsukishima exhales through his nose and waits before finally opening his mouth. "… Why you? That's weird."

Yamaguchi has his back at Tsukishima, so it's not possible to look at his friend's current expression. Is he mad? Jealous? Or just pure confused? "What's wrong, Tsukki? Are you… disappointed?" Yamaguchi tries to keep a flat tone and laughs airily. "I know you've always been the one closer to Kuroo-san, so it must be pretty weird, huh, that he was looking for me instead."

"What?" Tsukishima sounds a little bit offended. Even without turning around, Yamaguchi can tell that his friend is positively frowning.

"Um, don't worry." Yamaguchi zips his bag close and finally whips his head to look at his blonde friend. "We didn't really do anything. Just a little… sightseeing."

"What do you mean, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima visibly scowls. "I'm not worried about _him – "_

The front door swings open as Hinata casually invites himself inside. "Hey, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, dinner is ready and… uh… " The tiny ball of sunshine pales and shrinks smaller when Tsukishima throws him a rather deadly glare. "Am I… Am I interrupting anything…?" He says, a little softer this time.

Yamaguchi turns around and gives him the brightest smile he can manage (at the moment). "Not at all! I'm really hungry, let's go have some dinner!"

Tsukishima graces him with a look of absolute annoyance before exiting the room quietly. Hinata eyes follow him curiously before looking back at Yamaguchi.

"What's wrong with him?"

Yamaguchi sighs. "It's not him…" He feels a painful tug in his chest, his emotions ready to burstanytime now. "He did nothing wrong."

* * *

–

* * *

"Hey, hey Yamaguchi, what do you think about that tall first-year?"

"Huh?" Yamaguchi looks up from his Yakisoba bread at Hinata. "The one who doesn't talk much…?"

Hinata nods. "He's really intimidating too, just like a combination of Tsukishima and…" He tones down his voice to a whisper and leans in. "Kageyama."

Yamaguchi snorts into his hand. "Tsukki was not that quiet," He chuckles.

"I'm not _what_?" Tsukishima pops out from behind Yamaguchi, tilting his head backward. "You know I'm sitting right next to you, right?" He focuses his glare on Hinata.

"Sheesh, we're talking about that kid, you know, …what's his name again?" Yamaguchi shoves Tsukishima away from his personal space. "The one who looks like he's always lacking in sleep."

Tsukishima bites into his own bread and stare blankly into the distance, clearly has lost his interest. "You should at least remember their names, Yamaguchi. I think Ennoshita-san wants to appoint you as the next captain."

Yamaguchi squirms and huffs. "That's not happening. And besides, I don't think I like the responsibility that much…"

"What do you mean! You'll definitely make a good captain, Yamaguchi!" Hinata shouts and practically jumps into his side.

"Remind me again why we're having lunch together with this… guy?" Tsukishima mutters under his breath, earning an elbow to the rib from Yamaguchi.

"He needs help with his home – " Yamaguchi's phone suddenly buzzes inside his pocket, cutting him halfway. He fishes his phone out and eyed the screen impassively.

You got one new message!

Sender: Oikawa Tooru.

Something in his mind shifts, making his heart race. He quickly locks his phone back to keep Tsukishima from seeing and places it down on his thigh. "Hinata needs help with his homework," He repeats evenly.

"I heard you the first time," Tsukishima provides.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi giggles, somehow feeling guilt welling up in his chest. "That reminds me, can I borrow your English notes – "His phone rings unexpectedly, and unfortunately, the caller ID says _Oikawa Tooru_. He stands up suddenly, surprising his two friends.

Tsukishima peers at him from behind the frame of his glasses curiously.

"I, uh…" Yamaguchi grabs his phone nervously. "I have to get this."

"Okay…?" Hinata responds confoundedly, while Tsukishima is as passive as ever.

Yamaguchi nods awkwardly before bolting to the back of the gym. He presses the dial button frantically.

"Y – Yes?" He answers the phone out of breath, hanging his head down.

" _Oh you actually pick up! What's up Yama-chan!"_

"O… Oikawa-san." It's really him. Yamaguchi chokes, his breath stuck on his throat.

" _Did you miss me? Sorry I haven't been able to contact you for so long. Who knew being a college freshman is so much work,"_ Oikawa whines. " _It's been like what, a year now? How're you and blondie holding up?"_

Yamaguchi leans against the wall and slides down. "The same…" He huffs wearily, "We're not even in the same class anymore…"

The other line is quiet for a while before Oikawa hums out on an apologetic manner. " _Sorry to hear that,"_

Yamaguchi says nothing in return – the grass underneath his shoes is suddenly very interesting.

" _I'll hug you if I were there,"_ Oikawa suddenly says out of the blue, alarming Yamaguchi whose face is now very, very warm. No matter how weird it came out, the offer sounds tempting and… nice.

"Uh-huh," Yamaguchi finds himself laughing; the heaviness in his chest suddenly disappears. "I'd like that."

" _Hence why Kuroo and I are on our way to Miyagi,"_ Yamaguchi snaps his head up in shock. He can faintly hear the mischievous smile on Oikawa's voice. " _Think you can make some time for us after school?"_

"Wh – What," Yamaguchi stammers, "D – don't suddenly make weird plan like that, Oikawa-san,"

" _I'll call you once we arrived there, alright? I think Kuroo remembers where Karasuno is,"_

"Karasuno?" Yamaguchi echoes incredulously. "Wa – Wait!"

" _See you later, Yama-chan~"_ And just like that, Oikawa hangs up. Yamaguchi is left staring at his phone in disbelief, perplexed and maybe, a wee bit irritated. Great, just… great. Not only that two of the most troublesome (but still very hot to some extent) people Yamaguchi ever knows are about to visit him, _in his school_ , they also, obviously, want to _fuck_.

"Why me…" Yamaguchi questions himself that a lot of time, even though he gradually accepts things for what they are, in the end.

–

"I have urgent matter I need to attend to, so I'll be late for practice." Yamaguchi explains wryly, his fingers nervously fiddling around with the strap of his bag. "Tell Ennoshita-san for me, alright?"

"Huh? Where are you going?" Kageyama, who had just joined them, asks inquisitively.

"Uh…" Yamaguchi gestures loosely to his friends. "Stuff!"

Hinata throws Tsukishima a concerned look, but Tsukishima doesn't say anything. In fact, he looks mildly indifferent. He slings his bag over his shoulder and walks quietly to the direction of the gym.

Yamaguchi wants to scream. "So, uh, see you guys in a while?"

"Yeah," Yachi nods awkwardy, aware of the growing tension between them. "Good luck with your… stuff." Yamaguchi bobs his head while walking backward. He throws his hand in the air and makes an okay sign before turning on his heels and sprints outside.

True enough, his phone rings again for the nth times just as he arrived at the gate of his school. This time, it's none other than Kuroo.

"Um, yeah?" He begins quietly, breath coming out short.

" _Oh, Yamaguchi?"_ Says the voice from the other line. " _Where are you? I think I'm lost. No – wait, isn't this your gym – "_

Yamaguchi practically yells into the phone – no, more like, shrieking. "Wa… Stay where you are!" He instructs, hopefully those two idiots refrain from walking around mindlessly into the gym because the volleyball club is practicing and _Tsukishima is there._

He runs as fast as his feet can take him and comes to a halt abruptly when he sees a crowd gathering just in front of him. They're mostly girls, carrying their cellphones around while squealing;

"Is that Oikawa-san?"

Yamaguchi heaves a loud sigh. Even in his school, Oikawa is still as popular as ever, it seems. Well, he did appear in many sports-related magazines lately.

He pushes through the crowd and out to the courtyard where he sees the two culprits (but Oikawa, mostly) responsible for this chaos casually waving around and flashing meager smile.

"Can't you just wait outside, like any normal person would?" Yamaguchi says grimly once he's perched next to them.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kuroo grins at him. The image of the dark-haired boy makes Yamaguchi's skin hot.

"Yama-chan!" Oikawa throws his arms at him, locking him into a tight embrace. "You're so tall now!"

Yamaguchi coughs and almost stumble backward. "Please don't do that Oikawa-san." His eyes skim the group of girls who's eyeing him curiously.

"Your voice changed too!" Oikawa draws back, hands clenching on Yamaguchi's shoulders. He looks genuinely astounded, but there's an impish glint in his eyes that Yamaguchi is scared to acknowledge further.

There's a pensive pause as the boy looks around before he clears his throat. "Let's go someplace where you won't attract unnecessary attention." He suggests, mostly because he's scared one of his teammates would overheard the commotion and peeks outside of the gym.

Thankfully, both Kuroo and Oikawa agree and they follow Yamaguchi quietly without any question. They walked to the back of the clubroom's building where it's empty at the moment. Oikawa keeps on looking around, observing his surrounding while Kuroo… Kuroo doesn't seem to give any fucks at all.

"The girls' uniform here is really cute, don't you think?" Oikawa comments, fanning himself with his hand.

"Eh," Kuroo shrugs, "Everything looks the same to me,"

"I bet Yama-chan would look good wearing them,"

Kuroo arches one of his brows, his smile devious. "Now that, I couldn't agree more,"

"What did I do to deserve this," Yamaguchi breathes out resignedly, holding his head with his hand. "You can't just um… barge into someone's school and uh, do whatever you want, you know,"

Both Kuroo and Oikawa stop their animated chat and looks up at him altogether. Oikawa smiles at him, a bit regretfully. "Are you mad because we never contacted you for a year?"

Yamaguchi purses his lips and webs his fingers together. "A year and a half, actually."

"Ahaha, well, college is rather harsh, to be honest," Oikawa laughs dryly. "That's why when I finally had a week off, we decided to visit you first, our lovely _kouhai!"_

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. "We're not even that close," He says evenly, trying to hide whatever trail of excitement left in his voice.

Oikawa gasps theatrically. "How can you say that after all we've done together?"

Yamaguchi wants to die of embarrassment. "I – err, well… then I supposed you're here to… um," He slips on his tongue, unable to find the word he needs. His heart is jumping around inside of his chest, threatening to spill his growing excitement.

Kuroo snickers. "Exactly,"

"What! B – But not in school! At least can't you wait until I finish the club acti – "

He hears something rattles and he stops talking altogether when he notices the key in Oikawa's hand.

"What is that," He asks in horror, shaky finger pointing at Oikawa's direction.

"It's a key," Oikawa deadpans. Beside him, Kuroo tries to stifle a laugh.

" _What_ key,"

Yamaguchi finds out not long afterward that Oikawa _had stolen_ the key to a club storage room, just right beside the clubrooms' building. The two older men shove him inside forcefully, their smiles bright and intimidating. Yamaguchi isn't sure what to feel.

Oikawa closes the door quietly and drops his backpack to the ground with a thud. Kuroo stretches his arms – like it's the most natural thing to do at the moment – and tilts his neck right and left.

Yamaguchi had fallen down into a training mattress – _oh my god what's that thing doing here_ – and props his body on his elbows as he eyes the two men – or predators – before him. He swallows hard. His pulse quickens and he can hear it resounding in his ears, loud and clear. The way Kuroo looks at him is almost exhilarating.

"S – So that's it? Uh, no casual chit chat or whatsoever?" Yamaguchi stiffens when Oikawa takes a step closer to him.

Kuroo shakes his head. "You said it before didn't you?" He says, " _We're not that close._ "

Yamaguchi gulps. God, he swears one day he's going to get back on the two of them for humiliating him like this. Kuroo shrugs off his jacket, revealing his well-developed biceps – making Yamaguchi's mouth goes immediately dry. Okay, maybe not right now, but one day.

Oikawa squats down next to him, his smile unchanging. He runs his hand through the mattress' surface and hums innocently. "They even provide a cushion here. How convenient."

" _Too_ convenient," Yamaguchi squints. After a long silence Yamaguchi sighs in defeat and collapses on his back, stretching out his arms and legs. "Fine, d – do whatever."

Both Kuroo and Oikawa eye him owlishly.

"Just make it quick," Yamaguchi adds. "…Please?"

–

Yamaguchi is leaning against a shirtless Oikawa, head perfectly aligned in the guy's broad shoulder with his hands pressed against his mouth; trying to dampen the noises escaping his throat. Oikawa's hands are everywhere; his chest, stomach, and his waist – while Kuroo is _expertly_ sucking on his cock. Okay, so maybe agreeing to this isn't that bad, he admits timidly inside of his head.

"Ahn," Yamaguchi winces when Oikawa pinches his nipples. The older man ducks his head and nibbles on his earlobe.

"That's alright, let your voice out," He murmurs.

 _Like hell,_ Yamaguchi mentally scolds him. He keeps on pressing his lips together, even when the tip of his cock touches the back of Kuroo's throat. Inside of the dark-haired guy feels warm and wet and _amazing,_ and he thinks he's going to come because of the overstimulation. He really doesn't want that. He doesn't want them to drag this any longer either.

Oikawa places an open-mouthed kiss at his shoulder, still playing with his nubs. "Do you want us to fuck you now, Yamaguchi?"

One of Yamaguchi's hands found its way to Kuroo's head, burying his fingers into his hair. "Ah – hnng, yeah." He breathes out, voice coming out a little hoarse than he intended to.

Kuroo pulls back a little, licking stripe along the underside of Yamaguchi's cock to the head and looks up at him through his glassy eyes. There's drool on his chin and his skin looks absolutely flushed. Yamaguchi thinks he's very attractive like that. He sits back up and grabs the bottle of lube Oikawa had prepared for him and coats his fingers with it.

Yamaguchi slides down to his back and rests his head on Oikawa's lap. The guy flashes him a smile and dips his head to gives Yamaguchi a soft, upside down kiss. Yamaguchi hums in delight and parts his mouth open, giving permission for Oikawa to go deeper. He feels Kuroo slowly spreading apart the cheeks of his ass and he inhales sharply.

He turns his face to the right and lets out a breathy moan as Kuroo's slick finger pushes in easily.

The door swings open. The sound of metal hitting the wall behind it echoes inside the small, cramped space.

Yamaguchi's eyes snap open and his heart jumps out of his ribs.

"Yamaguchi…?" _Tsukishima_ is standing by the doorframe; the light from outside limiting his view, but Yamaguchi can see Tsukishima's mouth hanging open and eyes blown.

He scrambles to get his thought together, but is too weak to actually do _anything._

A moment passed until Oikawa finally snorts into his hand. "You're here," He says ridiculously, as if he's been _waiting_ for Tsukishima's arrival. Never in his life had Yamaguchi want to kill anyone this bad; it's making him numb.

"N – No," Yamaguchi manages shakily, trying to push himself up and rummages through the mattress for his clothes. "This… This isn't w – what you – " His entire body shakes with tremor. _Why didn't Oikawa lock the motherfucking door?_

Tsukisima stands in stunned silence before narrowing his eyes dangerously, like he's finally grasp the whole situation.

Yamaguchi's breathe hitches.

Kuroo laughs gruffly, wiping the spit on his face. "Like what you see, _Tsukki_?" Yamaguchi wants to kick him in the face; why did he say that now, of all time?!

Tsukishima doesn't say anything; instead he steps inside and closes the door behind him and hangs his head low.

"Tsukki – " Yamaguchi starts, but unable to come up with an excuse. He's not sure if he's even allowed to make any excuse when he's pretty much caught red handed. Tears start welling up in his eyes. "Tsukki, I…"

"Did you do this too?" Tsukishima says, still holding his gaze down. "Back at the Nationals?"

"I – Mmh," Yamaguchi groans, completely forgotten that Kuroo still has one finger up his ass. "N – No, stop…" He cries, but Kuroo is unforgiving. He bends his finger and rubs his inside.

Tsukishima whips his head up at the sound, looking appalled.

Kuroo inserts one more finger and Yamaguchi tightens around him. No, he can't do this, not while _Tsukki_ is watching. "Hah… ah," He pants, his desire betraying his common sense. He shuts his eyes and curls his fingers around his clothes desperately, hoping that maybe, this is all just a really bad dream.

Tsukishima takes another step closer to him.

The sound of Tsukishima's shoes against the floor and Oikawa's soft hair against his skin feel so real.

Oikawa scoffs, sounding oddly amused in amidst of all this hell. "What's wrong Tsukishima?" He says teasingly.

Yamaguchi clutches into his clothes harder when Kuroo grips the length of his cock. He gasps involuntary; the warmth inside of his stomach stirs violently.

Kuroo speaks up this time, "Don't you think he looks cute, Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi opens his teary eyes to find Tsukishima looming above him, his face uncharacteristically red and eyes unfocused.

" _Do you want to touch him?"_ Oikawa drawls, his voice sweet and venomous. Just when Yamaguchi is about to complaint – Tsukishima looks down at him and _nods_ belatedly.

"What?" Yamaguchi gawks at his friend – who immediately kneels down in front of him with unreadable expression. "Tsukki – no – " Kuroo pulls his fingers out and guides Tsukishima's hand to Yamaguchi's erection. Yamaguchi hisses at the touch. Tsukishima's hand is shaking, and so is his entire body it seems.

Yamaguchi blinks away his tears and stares at his friend properly. "Tsukki, you don't have to, I…"

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima murmurs as he begins stroking Yamaguchi's length. "Yamaguchi,"

Yamaguchi screws his eyes shut and bites his lower lip. He can feel Tsukishima's hand. _Tsukki_ is touching him. _His_ Tsukki is calling his name while moving his hand around his arousal. Yamaguchi shudders when Tsukishima quickens his pace and for a moment it feels like they're the only two person in Yamaguchi's little world. Yamaguchi comes effortlessly with a low moan into Tsukishima's hand.

It feels so _nice_. He's dreamed about this countless of times, but the real one is definitely ten times better.

Tsukishima's warm and short breathing pulls him out of his daze. He quickly scrambles into his knees, pulling his clothes with him and sits up straight right in front of Tsukishima.

It's real. The real _Tsukki_ just jerked him off. What the actual fuck is going on.

Tsukishima is staring at his cum-coated palm quietly, his breath labored. Yamaguchi just wants to bury himself into a hole and never, ever resurface.

"Tsu – "

"Do you want to fuck him?" Oikawa offers. Yamaguchi snaps his head at him, almost forgetting that they're most definitely, not alone.

"What the he – "

"I can?"

Yamaguchi turns to face Tsukishima in absolute horror. At this point his neck is starting to ache. Tsukishima is looking straight at Oikawa, his expression solemn and his pale skin flushed.

"Of course you can," Kuroo says, touching Yamaguchi's shoulder. Yamaguchi jumps at the contact, shrieking quietly. "You've been aching for it, haven't you?"

"What…?"

Tsukishima flickers his tongue at his lips and glares at Yamaguchi through half-lidded eyes. "Yeah,"

Oikawa shifts closer to Yamaguchi, hooking his chin on his shoulder. "Did you hear that, Yama-chan?" Yamaguchi only whimpers in respond. Oikawa gives him butterfly kisses on his nape and murmurs, "Why don't you suck your little precious friend for a change?" against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Yamaguchi is not entirely against the idea, but his reasonableness screams _no_. He looks over at Tsukishima, whose face is pinched in concentration. Even in this situation, he still tries to look composed, and Yamaguchi finds that adorable.

"Tsukki? Do you want to…?" He asks carefully, voice just above a whisper.

Tsukishima gazes at him with clouded eyes as he nods. Yamaguchi inhales deeply before bracing his body on his knees and elbows in front Tsukishima. He looks up, asking for the blonde's approval. Tsukishima regards him blandly, but Yamaguchi knows from the tent inside his volleyball shorts that he wants this too. Yamaguchi's chest swells with pride as he tugs the waistband of Tsukishima's shorts and boxer down, enough for his half-hard cock to springs free. Yamaguchi takes it on his hand and breathes in the arousing scent of Tsukki – _his_ _Tsukki_ – and then takes him into his mouth. Tsukishima whines above him, his hands making their way to Yamaguchi's head, winding his fingers with his messy hair.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima breathes out just as Oikawa shifts to kneel behind Yamaguchi and aligns his hips. Oikawa's finger circles his hole, and he thought Oikawa's is just going to finger him again – he wasn't expecting Oikawa to actually put his tongue in.

"Mm," Yamaguchi glugs, his drool running down his chin.

* * *

Yamaguchi has been acting weird, and it's totally noticeable. He doesn't know whether Yamaguchi is actually trying to hide it, or if he just sucks at it. So when Tsukishima received a text message from an unknown number regarding his restless friend, he can no longer turn a blind eye. He had thought Yamaguchi must've been bullied somewhere, and someone out there was trying to rile him up.

But never, _ever_ , in his entire life had Tsukishima imagined he'd end up where he is now.

Tsukishima casts his eyes downward, watching the way Yamaguchi – that Yamaguchi who's always been out of his reach – bobs his head up and down, sucking him dry. He's not even sure he can think properly at the moment. It almost feels like his brain drowns in a pool of bliss; something is definitely wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Tsukki? You look like you could pass out any time now," Kuroo says, pulling him back from his bewildered state.

"Kuroo," He manages breathily. He should've known this bastard would be responsible for Yamaguchi's weird antics; he's always been shady and dubious – "Yama – " He whines involuntarily, the muscles in his thigh tense up.

Yamaguchi looks up at him, mouth full and eyes glassy but Kuroo captures his chin and pulls him into a wet, messy kiss. He was reluctant at first, but Kuroo works his way well into his mouth and he melts under the older guy's touch so he kisses back just as fierce. When they pull apart, he lets out a delighted sigh.

When Oikawa moves to stand on his knees, Tsukishima hauls Yamaguchi's hair and pulls him away from his crotch. He's not going to let Oikawa have his way with Yamaguchi today. Or any day, in that matter. "That's… That's enough." He tells them.

"He's jealous," Kuroo teases.

Oikawa chuckles knowingly and backs away, licking his fingers clean. "Go ahead then, _Tsukki_."

Tsukishima exhales through his nose, calming down his head and his throbbing cock. Ugh, he hopes he wouldn't finish once he's finally inside Yamaguchi though, that would be embarrassing. "Can you lie on your back, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi nods submissively and obliges almost immediately. Oikawa crawls next to Kuroo and whispers something about _being greedy_. Tsukishima doesn't care the slightest though – not when Yamaguchi is lying defensively before him, spreading his legs apart _just for him_. It feels just like a dream; a dream where he doesn't want to wake up, ever.

"Tadashi," He breathes out, hovering just above him. "I'm going to…"

Yamaguchi looks a little taken aback, but soon his expression softens. "Yeah," He says smiling.

Kuroo throws him the lube and he coats his erection with it right away, one hand propping him against the mattress.

"Come on, Tsukki," Yamaguchi pesters him, arching his back and crossing his legs on his waist.

With trembling hand, Tsukishima guides his dick to Yamaguchi's entrance, nudging at the hole. He forces himself past the ring, welcomed by the tight walls around him. Yamaguchi squirms underneath him, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Tsukki," The boy moans, calling for him. Tsukishima's mouth soon finds his, warm and welcoming. Tsukishima pushes in deeper, legs trembling, until he feels there's nothing left of him to give anymore. Yamaguchi's hips buck forward, asking for more contact, asking him to move. Tsukishima complies.

It's not that hard to thrust inside of him, but Yamaguchi is still so tight and Tsukishima had never done this before in his life. He starts seeing white. "Oh my god," He sighs into Yamaguchi's lips, causing the smaller boy to chuckle.

"That's alright, Tsukki," Yamaguchi winds his arms around the blonde's neck. "You're amazing, Tsukki, I'm really full,"

The dirty talk is making him dizzy. Somewhere around there, he can hear Kuroo and Oikawa's distant laughter, but the buzzing inside of his head is too strong. "Yamaguchi, I – " He starts, breathing a little labored. "I love you, Yamaguchi." He thinks it's only appropriate to say something like that in the spur of the moment, so he let whatever left in his chest to spill.

Yamaguchi only tightens his arms around him. "Mm.. ah, yeah, me too, Tsukki," He sobs, "I love you too,"

Yamaguchi's words only serve to rile him up even more. He fucks into Yamaguchi harder, swallowing the boy's whines in his mouth. Wet sound fills the room and he should be feeling embarrassed right now but he's not; he's not because Yamaguchi is in love with him too, and it fills him with pride.

"You should've bring some snacks,"

"Yeah, my bad."

"Wanna kiss?"

Tsukishima sighs. He'll deal with those two later. He can feel himself getting close, it's almost disconcerting just how inexperienced he is in this kind of thing. The pooling arousal sends shivers all the way to his spine and he thrusts deep, burying his face to the crook of Yamaguchi's neck.

"I'm _ahh_ – I'm gonna – "

Yamaguchi threads his hands on Tsukishima's hair. "Mmh, you can come inside," Yamaguchi pants. "Fill me up, Tsukki,"

Why is this kid so dirty? He's so going to get back on Kuroo and Oikawa for this. Nonetheless, Yamaguchi's words drive him to the edge and he sees white. It doesn't take to long for him to finally comes, a little too loud to his liking but still very pleasant. He collapses on top of Yamaguchi, their stomachs slick of the boy's pre-cum.

He pulls out from Yamaguchi slowly, his cum gushes out from Yamaguchi and seeps into the mattress – but fuck, he couldn't care less.

He hears Oikawa and Kuroo whisper frantically;

"You didn't give him the condom,"

"Ah, well…"

"Don't give me that,"

Tsukishima flops into his back weakly, feeling his energy slowly leaving his body and his consciousness with it. The last thing he remembers before sleeping is Yamaguchi – kissing his forehead sweetly and that he's still as hard as a rock.

"I love you, Tsukki. I'll wake you up later okay?"

–

When he finally comes to, he's sticky and sweaty and his head is heavy.

Yamaguchi is neatly tucked under Oikawa's chin, sleeping soundly. Kuroo and Oikawa both look fulfilled and gleaming.

Tsukishima glares at them.

"You motherfuckers," He snarls.

Kuroo gasps dramatically, placing his hand on his chest. "Is that what you're supposed to say to your go-betweens?" Tsukishima shoots him a nasty glare.

"You should probably take him home," Oikawa says evenly, "Yama-chan is in no condition for a volleyball practice."

"And whose fault is that, huh?" Tsukishima says, straightens up his clothing. He stands up on his feet and looks down at the two irresponsible adults across him.

Kuroo and Oikawa exchange amused looks. "You," They say in union, cracking an impish grin.

Tsukishima reddens immediately. "Wh – Why me? I – "

"You did him raw," Kuroo supplies casually, shrugging his shoulder. "Now take him home and have a proper boyfriend to boyfriend talk, alright?"

"What,"

"Come on, wake up, Yama-chan," Oikawa softly nudges Yamaguchi awake.

Tsukishima inches closer to them and kneels in front of Oikawa. "Are you like, his mother?" He regards mockingly, even with the blood rushing in his cheeks, he still got his sass. He touches Yamaguchi's cheek lightly as the boy slowly opens his eyes.

"Tsukki…?" Yamaguchi mumbles.

"Yeah," Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi's hand in his. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Do you think Yamaguchi would still let us do him?"

"If we push him a little, he might," Oikawa shrugs, smiling. "I'm not sure about glasses though,"

Kuroo brushes his hair back with his hand. "Yeaah, we should probably leave them alone,"

"I really thought he wouldn't come, though, that Tsukishima kid." Oikawa admits while closing the door to his room. "Turns out the two of them are in deep."

"Uh-huh." Kuroo answers nonchalantly, too busy inspecting Oikawa's wardrobe.

"Yamaguchi even texted me," Oikawa says. "He asked me if we're actually dating or not."

Kuroo's movement stops altogether. They stay in a deafening silence for a moment; Kuroo staring at the top shelf of Oikawa's closet and Oikawa just casually lying down on his bed.

Oikawa snorts after a while. "Funny, huh."

"Yeah,"

"I mean, that's not possible, right?"

"Nuh-uh."

"…"

"…"

"So… you want to grab some Popsicles down at the kitchen?" Oikawa offers, wriggling his feet excitedly.

Kuroo steps backward and heads to the door. "What are you waiting for then?"

* * *

 **I donT KNOW I DON'T OKAY IM** _ **SORRY**_


	3. Epilogue

**A/n:** I did say it'd only take two chapters but… I kind of want to make everything clear. And uh, take a break from all those porn-y shenanigans y know. Anyway, this is only a short epilog about their lives after.

* * *

Everything still seems very surreal to him.

He wakes up every day, walks to school as usual, and goes to volleyball practice with his team; the same routine every day.

The only difference is, maybe, the way Tsukishima links their hand together when they walk to school or back home.

The fact that Tsukishima is now his _boyfriend_ still feels like a dream for him.

"I'm sorry our first times had to be with those… "Yamaguchi trails off, closing his mouth shut when he's unable to come up with anything good. Tsukishima stares at him flatly before breaking into a soft, knowing smile.

"Can you not bring that up when we're in a bed together?" He says sternly, but the smile on his face betrays his tone. "Besides, it's not like I care. I'm not that shallow,"

"Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi says, "But you're still my first, um, my first _love_." He admits bashfully, cheeks ablaze. Even after all those stuff he did with Tsukishima, this kind of talk still manages to embarrass him. Tsukishima blinks at him, completely taken aback. He licks on his lips nervously and swallows before answering.

"You're also… mine," He confesses.

Yamaguchi beams like he never before, and Tsukishima can almost see the stars twinkling in his eyes. "F – For real?"

Tsukishima only nods his head slightly, his entire face beet red.

"For… how long?" Yamaguchi pushes himself up and props his body with his elbows, leaning down to meet Tsukishima's eyes.

"I… uh…" Tsukishima scowls, raising his hand to hide his face. "Since… middle school, I guess."

If Yamaguchi was sparkling back then, he's definitely _glowing_ now. "Oh… Oh wow. I… I never knew." He giggles excitedly.

Tsukishima narrows his eyes at his boyfriend and resists the urge to push his face away because he's completely, utterly, _embarrassed._ It's not fair when he's the only one who feels humiliated, he thinks. "What about you?" He asks in return, scolding his face back to his usual expression.

"Oh," Yamaguchi looks up to the ceiling. "The middle of our first year of high school… I think?"

"What," Tsukishima shoots him a look of remorse.

"Aww, Tsukki, are you embarrassed?" Yamaguchi leans in closer with a mischievous smile on his face, but Tsukishima whips his face away. "You were really cool once you finally take the club activity seriously so I –"

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima bites sharply, pulling his blanket and turning his body around. "Just, shut up."

Yamaguchi sits up, feeling a tad bit guilty, but when he sees the tip of Tsukishima's ear glowing red, he slowly unwinds. He melts into the bed, throwing his arms around Tsukishima's waist.

"I love you so much, Kei."

* * *

Kuroo always wakes up earlier than Oikawa, no matter how tired he was. Usually, he'd take a quick shower and just leave like that, maybe he'll text Oikawa once he arrived at the university; but today is not that usual day.

He peels himself from the warm, cozy bed, but his movement is limited by the pair of pale arms around his waist.

Oikawa never hugs him in his sleep before.

He hesitantly reaches out for Oikawa's head and caresses him fondly. The more he looks at it, the more he realizes that Oikawa is beautiful and radiating, and it takes him years to finally figure it out.

Oikawa rouses awake slowly, humming to Kuroo's bare torso. He's always been a heavy sleeper; Kuroo, at least, knows that much. He requires about five to ten minutes to wake up completely – and by then he'd still be at daze, not his usual dazzling self.

But today, somehow, after a few seconds had passed, Oikawa slowly opens his eyes. He blinks to adjust his eyes and looks around in bemusement before lifting his head to see Kuroo. His lips gradually curve up a smile.

"You're still here?"

Kuroo cocks an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. I don't have class until the afternoon so, why bother." He answers casually.

"I see." Oikawa says, "Good morning then, Kuroo."

"Good morning." Kuroo easily relaxes into a smile too. Oikawa ogles at him in amazement before breaking into a giggling fit.

"I wonder how long it has been since we last say that to each other."

"Pretty long…" Kuroo drawls, dragging his gaze to the wall in front of him. "Guess we're getting old."

" _You're_ getting old." Oikawa pulls his hands and rolls into his back. "I'm still perfectly young and fit,"

"Yeah."

They both stay in an awkward silence – Kuroo staring distantly at the wall in front of him while Oikawa looking up at the roof above them. If they both were to be honest with themselves, the whole situation with the Karasuno's second years was pretty whacky and silly, now that they think about it. Their relationship was already peculiar from the start, and what they _did_ back then wasn't actually helping them grow mentally. If anything, everything seems to hit rock bottom by now.

Kuroo doesn't like it. He needs to do something.

He pulls at the hem of the blanket to his hips. "Don't you ever get tired?" He asks, breaking off the resounding silence.

Oikawa tilts his head a bit in his direction, but Kuroo won't budge from where he's staring blankly. "Of what?"

"Of… this," Kuroo supplies flatly.

Oikawa frowns at him, completely puzzled. "…What?"

"You know…" Kuroo sighs, _finally_ turning around to face his friend. "Being friends with benefits."

Oikawa's brows shoot up and his jaws slack. He looks a little dumbfounded. "So what are you suggesting?" He asks quietly, without any ill-intention.

Kuroo pauses for a while, contemplating. "I dunno," He shrugs, "Maybe, go out with me? Please?"

Oikawa's mouth droops open, more in amusement than anything. He fumbles for his pillow before throwing it at Kuroo's ever unchanging face.

"Oof – what's that for!?" Kuroo snarls with his head tipped back as the pillows falls to his laps.

Oikawa snickers impishly, using his hand to cover his gradually reddening face. "You nerd,"

* * *

 **a/n: im working on mbias i swear**


End file.
